Together Always
by Kousei
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

_Together Always_

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, please don't sue me, blah, blah, blah.

**This story is how I think the show should have continued after they defeated the Doom Phantom and Rini went back to the future.(Gomen to the Ken, Chad, etc fanatics out there, they won't be in this story.) Also, this goes on and S, SuperS, and Stars don't exist in this story. There's not very much romance this chapter but it will start to have more later on. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!

_Prologue_

She stared out over the water at the pretty pink cherry blossom tree, as the petals floated lazily in the wind. Clothed in a white sundress, she slowly walked toward the pond in front of her. About 3 feet from the water, a shimmering light across the pond caught her attention. The light seemed to grow brighter the longer she looked, and then seemed to glow to form the silhouette's of what appeared to be four people. She reached out a hand toward the lights, then stopped at hearing on word whispered on the wind. "Soon......."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself laid out on Mamoru's couch with her history textbook in her lap. 'I must have fallen asleep studying again.' She thought to herself. As Usagi pulled herself up into sitting position, she inhaled the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Suddenly, Mamoru's voice called to her from the kitchen. " So you're finally awake Odango? Good, because it's time to eat." Mamoru called. "Coming Mamo-chan!" Usagi called, and slowly got up, still groggy from her nap, and deep in thought about what her dream could have meant. 'I should ask Rei what it means later.' Usagi turned around the corner and sat down on a stool at the counter across from Mamoru. "What time is it?" Usagi asked. "It's 6:30, you fell asleep while I was explaining your homework..." "Nani!" Usagi interrupted. "6:30! Okaa-san's gonna kill me, I was supposed to be home at 6:00, I.." "Usa!" Mamoru interrupted, "Your mom called and I told her you were asleep and could eat dinner with me, so you're not in trouble." Usagi gave a sigh of relief. "Arigatou Mamo-chan....so what are we having for dinner?" Mamoru chuckled at how quickly his Usako could switch moods. "So Usa...I heard you talking in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?" Usagi thought a bit before answering, not quite sure if it was a good dream or a bad dream herself.

"It wasn't a bad dream, just strange.." Usagi went on and told Mamoru the story of her dream, then asked what he thought.

"Hmm, I think you should ask Rei, she'll probably have a better explanation than I would, but my advice is not to worry about it, it's probably nothing." 

Usagi smiled and kissed Mamoru lightly on the lips. "O.k., I'll go ask Rei tomorrow after the senshi meeting." The two lovers then sat down to eat dinner, and didn't bring up the topic for the rest of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer-see previous chapter

**Now on with the story...

"Usagi! Wake up Odango Atama!" Rei yelled from across the table. "Nani!?!, what do you want pyro? I was just resting my eyes!" Usagi grumbled. "Guys, quit fighting, we have to study if we want to pass finals." Ami said. "Yeah Usagi, you have to stay awake and study or you won`t have time to eat the sugar cookies I made for after the study session." Makato warned. `How can I tell them the reason I`ve been sleeping during studying is because I keep having that strange dream.` Usagi questioned herself silently. "Hey Usagi, Ami and I are going to the arcade, do you want to come?" Minako asked. "I can`t, I have something to take care of." Usagi replied. "O.k. Usa, sayonara minna-san!" Usagi waved goodbye then turned and spoke to Rei. "Rei, I have something I want to ask you about," Usagi started. "What is it?" Rei asked. "I`ve been having this weird dream every night and I wanted to ask you what you think it means." "Ok Odango, tell me about it." Usagi then proceeded to tell Rei all about her dream. "And then, just before I can make out the peoples faces, I wake up, but I have this feeling that I`ve met them before." Usagi finished, then looked up to see Rei`s reaction. "Hmmm, I`ll do a fire reading tonight, but from what I can tell, it's not dangerous. Come back tomorrow if you have the dream again, and bring Mamoru with you." Rei said. "Ok, but why do I have to bring Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked confused. "Anything that effects you will ultimately effect him, and there's a good chance that he`ll start having these dreams too." Rei explained. "Alright then, arigatou Rei." Usagi said. "No problem Odango."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The cherry blossom tree`s petals floated softly across the pond. Usagi was once again clothed in a white sundress, but something about this dream was different. The lights across the pond made up only three silhouettes now, the fourth one missing. Strange, but yet beautiful music was playing in the background. As Usagi listened to the faint music, memories of the moon kingdom passed through her mind. ` I've heard this music before...but where? ` Just as her mind was about to grasp the answer of where she knew the song from, it stopped. Once again she heard the word from her previous dreams "Soon...." The only difference was it came from right behind her.....

***Please R&R!!!!

-Kousei 


End file.
